Surprises For Life
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: See How Many Surprises (Some Bad) Effect on the school.
1. Chapter 1

WATERLOO ROAD SCHOOL GETS A SURPRISE HEAD MASTER

**Hector Ried was PE Teacher but then he got a Phone call that Sue Lowsley was Mysteriously ill with some Things wrong with her.**

**"Mrs Lowsley Is going to be ill for this week and more weeks to come The Headship Job Will be Given to you Hector but only if you want it" said Robert Byrne (LA HEAD/Sue's Father) **

**Hector took the Job he only had it while Sue Lowsley was Getting Better,**

**"Hello Everyone Welcome back to another Term at Waterloo road My Name is Mr Ried and I am Your Head Master until Mrs Lowsley is Better then she will Be your Head Teacher again" said Hector he entered the office with his smart Jacket and shoes on he sat down as he saw Simon Lowsley was Cross with him.**

**"How could You do this Hector Just Takeover like your In charge Sue asked for me to be Head Teacher not you that was Robert's Idea Sue is not Happy and Now When she asks me how My Day has Been as Acting Head I will Have to tell her the truth and she will fall out with her Father Robert" said Simon Lowsley (Deputy Head Teacher)**

**"Goodbye Simon Now try to act Professional I am The Acting Head Teacher not you So Make sure Your in my office if you are sure about Leaving Waterloo road I would Like your Resigned Slip on My Desk at the end of today Just to show How Professional I am Being" said Hector Ried,**

**At the end of the day Simon Lowsley signed his Resign slip and put it in Hector's Office, "Goodbye Hector I hope Your Happy Now you have kicked a Deputy Head out of this school I will sure tell Robert a thing or too about this so you may not keep your Job" said Simon Lowsley.**

**Hector then had a Grumpy face on, **

**AT THE SPARK HOUSEHOLD**

**Sue Lowsley was Feeling Much better and Tomorrow is Returning as Head Teacher of Waterloo road, "Robert Hector has Just Kicked me out of Waterloo road he is A mean Man and not good for the Job you May think he knows what's Best but the truth is He does not He is A Rubbish Teacher and A mean Acting Head Teacher" said Simon Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley was Cross she Gave Robert a Slip and he signed it as he was No Longer LA Head Simon Lowsley was, **

**Robert Byrne was kicked out of the house and went to live in streets Christine Mulgrew saw him at a Bus stop "Robert Come to my House For the Night" said Christine.**

**Sue Lowsley Heard a Knock at the door, "Hello" said The Mystery women (Kate Lowsley)**

**It was Kate Lowsley Simon Lowsley's Twin sister "Hi Sis Its Good to see You again" said Simon Lowsley.**

**Kate Lowsley was shocked, "Hello I am Simon Lowsley's Wife Sue Lowsley You must be My sister-In-Law hello Kate I am The Head Teacher of Waterloo road and we would like you to have a Job there as a Teacher" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Kate Lowsley Agreed "So everyone I would like to make a Toast to Sue Lowsley's Return as A head Teacher of Waterloo road who has been Dearly missed" said Simon Lowsley.**

**Everyone ate their lunch.**

**THE NEW DAY: Sue Lowsey's back as Head Teacher**

**Sue Lowsley returns to Waterloo road Today and she drives into the school Car-Park with her Husband (Simon Lowsley) and Her sister-In-Law (Kate Lowsley) "Hello Everyone I will keep this short as It is The 2nd Day of Term I will be Telling you this Tomorrow Is My Last Day me and My Husband has made a choice that I will be returning into my classrooms and Nikki Boston will be Given The Head Teacher Job Now Get to your Classes" said Sue Lowsley in the staffroom,**

**Sue Lowsley Called a Taxi and Simon and her went in it "Nikki Your Head Teacher of Waterloo road Now we will be back in 3 weeks time,**

**Nikki Boston Printed her Headship Sign 'HEAD TEACHER: MS. '**

**"Ms Boston Its A bit of Trouble Connor and Imogen are Missing so is Christine they have not been in since the Term has Began " said Sonya the school PA.**

**Nikki Looked in the Phone book for Imogen And Connor's Number "Here Sonya Call This two Numbers they always Keep their phones on for Facebook so Call them and Then Sent the Phone-line To my office" said Nikki Boston the new Head Teacher,**

**Sonya picked up the phone it was ringing she sent The Phone-Line to Nikki Boston's Office, "Hello Imogen Its Me The New Head Teacher of Waterloo road Ms Boston now I want you all back here now and Bring Christine with you" Ordered Nikki Boston.**

**Imogen and Connor returned to Waterloo road with Christine.**

"Christine You should Have not Gone to Southend for the day you should have returned back to work Now do as I Say and Go back to Your Class they are waiting in the school Hall Painting pictures to Make for My Office Wall.

**Christine Mulgrew still stands there and Shuts the door, Sonya Hears A Gun shot, Sonya then opens the door and sees Christine putting away A gun in her Coat Pocket.**

**"Christine what have you done" said Sonya calling the Police, Christine stops her by cutting all the Phone-Lines.**

**" OK I made a Mistake But Nikki Was telling me What to do and I hated her for it so I want you To stop this I know I have made a Big Mistake By Killing Nikki But it was only because she took my Job" said Christine.**

**The Police Arrived and Put Hand Cuffs on Christine "Christine Lisa Mulgrew You are Arrested for Harming Nikki Jess Boston The Head Teacher Your Court Case will be On Monday the 18th Of October 20144 " Said Pc Joke.**

**Sue Lowsley returned with her Husband and she went back as Head Teacher**

**ITS THE END OF TERM AND EVERYONE IS GETTING UPSET OVER CHRISTINE Mulgrew**

**Its The Last Day of Term and Everyone kept on Asking Questions about Christine "Everyone Shut up About Mrs Mulgrew yes she may have Killed Ms Boston but That is only Because she was Getting upset seeing Ms Boston as A Head Teacher when she Lost her Job to me" said Sue Lowsley everyone was Crying because they knew the truth (That Christine was The Killer of Nikki Boston)**

**"Right everyone Its Almost Time for you all to go Home Now Do not worry about Ms Boston" said Sue Lowsley**

**Everyone went Home**

**THIS WAS Surprises for Life...**

**THE END...**


	2. Chapter 2 New Term

Sue Lowsley Was Very Good at The Job, Sue Lowsley was Getting Upset over Death of Nikki Boston,

**Right Everyone Now we Know it has been hard since Nikki Died And Christine was in Prison but this is a Fresh start today At Waterloo road the LA Promised me That they will have Mrs Mulgrew Taking off the Education Board as She was Once the LA Head so Today Aged 16-17 will be doing Exams about their Future so make sure doors are Closed all times" said Sue Lowsley.**

Sue Lowsley walked into Audrey Mcfall's Class, "Hello Everyone Now You All Know Mrs Mulgrew is In prison now so you should stop Worrying about her and Get on with your work" said Sue Lowsley.

**Sue Lowsley Went to her Office, "Sonya Get the Cvs out for Kate Lowsley" Ordered Sue Lowsley to the School PA.**

**"We can not do that We have our New Pupil Jane starting today" said School PA Sonya.**

**"Ok then when she Arrives make sure she is shown in My Office" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley's Choice of Teachers**

**Sue Lowsley stood in her office looking at The Ofsted reports , "I can not do this Sonya Call Mr Ried And Tell Him that He has to act professional as I am Stepping down as Head Teacher" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Hector Ried Took Over As Head Teacher **


	3. Chapter 3

Hector Ried was Head Master of Waterloo road, Sue Lowsley returned to working in her classroom,

"Sonya call all staff in the Staffroom as I have a meeting to Make with them Just making things clear about my Headship so no-one gets the wrong end of the stick" said Hector Ried.

**5:50 At the Staffroom**

**All Teachers Stopped Their Classes and Headed to the staffroom they was hoping to see Sue Lowsley in the Staffroom but they saw Hector ried waiting, "Where Is Sue?" asked Simon Lowsley (Sue Lowsley's Husband)**

**"She Has Gone Back to teaching as I am The new Head Master of Waterloo road and If you have any Problems bring them to me And I have just been told by The LA that they have hired us A Waterloo road Dircetor Her Name is Jess King she has been a Head once before" said Hector Just as he said it The doors opened and In she come But it was not Jess King it was Karen Fisher she had returned.**

**"Hello Everyone I am Back!" said Karen Fisher, Hector Ried was in shock he had been told the stories of Karen Fisher's Headship how she had Lots of Problems but he still had to deal with Karen Fisher being Director of Waterloo road**

**THE HEADSHIP INTERVIEWS**

**Audrey Mcfall went to the Headship Interviews with The LA Head Sue's Father Robert asking the Questions,**

**"Now Christine is My Friend And she always told me to Follow my Dreams so I am Ever since I was a Teacher I always wanted to be A head Teacher to make A difference to The Pupil's Life " said Audrey Mcfall,**

**"So what do you Think Ms Fisher our Director of Waterloo road" said Robert Bryne LA Head **

**"I Think she has good points Waterloo road is a school for everyone and If One History Teacher can be a Head Teacher she good make something of herslef" said Karen Fisher**

**"Ok Then Audrey You have Got the Job" said Robert.**

**The sign was Put on the door 'HEAD TEACHER: Ms Mcfall'**

**"Hello everyone My name Is Ms Mcfall and I am The new Head Teacher now" said Audrey Mcfall SHE WAS HAPPY**

**THE END...**


End file.
